Pearls
by liian risera
Summary: She's not who you think she is. She's not there for the reason she claims she is. She's there to kill you, Kuchiki Byakuya. And she's coming. Hisana/Byakuya romance/angst/adventure.
1. Foreword

**Hisana story. This girl deserves more attention.  


* * *

**

Pearls  
are beautiful  
Soft creamy sheen  
deceiving many

_It's the inside that counts_

Pearls  
are born of hurt  
of pain  
of death

_It's the inside that counts  
_

Pearls  
do not show that grief  
only outer beauty  
and never pain

_We never see the pain_

_But it's the inside that counts_

Who was Kuchiki Hisana?

For many she was something new to gossip about. 'The Kuchiki House has adopted a commoner!' they say. 'Kuchiki Hisana is her name!' they say. 'She will be Byakuya-sama's wife!' they say.

But she was more than that.

For the Kuchiki House she was a scandal. What! Our Kuchiki Byakuya, our Clan Head, woos a petty Rukongai civilian! She has brought shame to our family, formerly the only one of the Four clean of rumors! Think of the talk! What was Byakuya-san thinking!

No, she was more than that.

For others she was a kind, warm, sisterly figure. Understanding, gentle, always smiling, always wanting to help. Always with a hint of sadness laying under her soft smile, a sadness that she always tried, and failed, to hide, one that she never confided about in anyone, even up til death.

There was a reason for that sadness.

For Kuchiki Rukia, she was the late Hisana-sama, a look-alike, and her ticket to acceptance in the Kuchiki Clan. Now, she is a blood-sister who abandoned her in the cruel clutches of Rukongai in exchange for her own life. And yet, Kuchiki Rukia feels no bitterness towards her.

...Should she?

For Kuchiki Byakuya, she was a lover. The first truly beautiful soul he had ever come across. Different from the arrogant, pompous men and women he was surrounded by. In short, she was different from the rest of his family. His grandfather seemed to be the only one who did not hate her. Kuchiki Byakuya...loved her. She changed him. And he asked for her hand in marriage, which she accepted.

And yet...she was much more than even that.

Who was Kuchiki Hisana?

Such an unanswered mystery! It is one that lays undisturbed, one that was never truly looked into,

Once upon a time, she lived in District 78. And back then she was not of the kind, gentle demeanor that she showed in Soul Society. Her name was not Hisana. Spy, assassin, traitor! Yes...that was the true form of "Hisana".

And how did she come to be the Kuchiki Head's wife? This will be the story that unravels the past...of the woman who was more than she let herself seem, known to many as Kuchiki Hisana.

* * *

**Just the prologue. A first attempt of mine at an angsty-romance. Review?**


	2. The story begins

**Hisana story. This girl deserves more attention.  


* * *

**

Pearls  
are beautiful  
Soft creamy sheen  
deceiving many

_It's the inside that counts_

Pearls  
are born of hurt  
of pain  
of death

_It's the inside that counts  
_

Pearls  
do not show that grief  
only outer beauty  
and never pain

_We never see the pain_

_But it's the inside that counts_

Who was Kuchiki Hisana?

For many she was something new to gossip about. 'The Kuchiki House has adopted a commoner!' they say. 'Kuchiki Hisana is her name!' they say. 'She will be Byakuya-sama's wife!' they say.

But she was more than that.

For the Kuchiki House she was a scandal. What! Our Kuchiki Byakuya, our Clan Head, woos a petty Rukongai civilian! She has brought shame to our family, formerly the only one of the Four clean of rumors! Think of the talk! What was Byakuya-san thinking!

No, she was more than that.

For others she was a kind, warm, sisterly figure. Understanding, gentle, always smiling, always wanting to help. Always with a hint of sadness laying under her soft smile, a sadness that she always tried, and failed, to hide, one that she never confided about in anyone, even up til death.

There was a reason for that sadness.

For Kuchiki Rukia, she was the late Hisana-sama, a look-alike, and her ticket to acceptance in the Kuchiki Clan. Now, she is a blood-sister who abandoned her in the cruel clutches of Rukongai in exchange for her own life. And yet, Kuchiki Rukia feels no bitterness towards her.

...Should she?

For Kuchiki Byakuya, she was a lover. The first truly beautiful soul he had ever come across. Different from the arrogant, pompous men and women he was surrounded by. In short, she was different from the rest of his family. His grandfather seemed to be the only one who did not hate her. Kuchiki Byakuya...loved her. She changed him. And he asked for her hand in marriage, which she accepted.

And yet...she was much more than even that.

Who was Kuchiki Hisana?

Such an unanswered mystery! It is one that lays undisturbed, one that was never truly looked into,

Once upon a time, she lived in District 78. And back then she was not of the kind, gentle demeanor that she showed in Soul Society. Her name was not Hisana. Spy, assassin, traitor! Yes...that was the true form of "Hisana".

And how did she come to be the Kuchiki Head's wife? This will be the story that unravels the past...of the woman who was more than she let herself seem, known to many as Kuchiki Hisana.

* * *

**Just the prologue. A first attempt of mine at an angsty-romance. Review?**


End file.
